


Scars Unseen

by slightlycrunchy



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, TLOZ - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Gen, Graphic, Hurt/Comfort, Lets get whumpy, Mostly wild and Twi, Torture, i just love writing them sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlycrunchy/pseuds/slightlycrunchy
Summary: Memories can be a double edged sword, as the boys will come to find out.





	Scars Unseen

Memories are fickle. At least to Wild that is...an experience that honestly may not be shared amongst his companions he realizes. 

He spent so many _months_ trying to reclaim what was his. What had been stolen from his mind. Like a blind man grasping, begging for purchase in the cold blackness of his suffering. 

Never feeling safe. Never feeling like himself. Like he was a stranger inhabiting his own body. Who was Link? She gave him a name, and he took it, willingly. Holding onto it like a lifeline- 

_He couldn’t breathe._

His memories had spurred him on. Kept him going. They had a means to an end, and that end was recognition. Acceptance. Belonging. 

But memories are fickle. And they are full of pain. 

_He blinked wearily, feeling the blur leave his eyes as he repeated the motion. But even so there wasn’t much to see. A dimly lit room, a stone floor covered in small amounts of sand. The smell of iron. Was that from the iron cuffs around his wrists, cutting into his soft flesh, or from the blood he tasted in his mouth? He supposed it didn’t matter._

_He was lying on his right side, knees bent, arms in front of him at eye level. His head pounded, from the way his thoughts swam he knew he was concussed. What was happening?_

_As if to answer him, a moment later a metal creak, a door opening, met his ears. It came from somewhere behind his throbbing form. Every nerve was on edge as he heard footsteps come toward him. As if his body knew before his mind could catch up, the trembling began in force. His teeth chattered, setting his head ablaze with new pain. His newly tense muscles alerted him to an injury somewhere in his abdomen, sending ribbons of misery up his spine. His breathing became rapid, shallow and quick, all without his consent. Why was he reacting this way he didn’t even know where he was-_

_The steps came to a stop. The figure behind him so close that the hairs on his neck responded in kind. A rustle of cloth. The being was close now, so close Wild could feel his breath on his cheek. “Are we ready to begin again, hero?”_

_Wild’s body convulsed, already knowing the answer to the question. Yiga._

~~~~~~~~~~

It took them 3 days. Twilight was _furious. _

The battle had been swift and blood-filled, on their end. The Yiga were prepared. They attacked in northern Hyrule, many days walk away from their base in the Gerudo desert. 

Thank the goddess Wild had shown them before where that was. 

They took him, they took his _cub_ without so much as breaking a sweat. But they broke a good many things besides, including Hyrule’s rib. They left bloody gashes from their hateful sickles and cleavers. That had slowed them down. 

_And those bastards knew it._

By the time they healed and made quick pace to the desert, so much time had passed. 

Twilight knew how sick and twisted they were. They didn’t have this much _time._

When they finally found the lair, they made quick work of the place. They had the element of surprise this time around after all. But that wasn’t what got Twilight through. 

_Anger. Pure rage. Fury._ It dripped off of him like the sweat that rolled down his back and face as he cut another Yiga down. Their blood mixed with the rivers of perspiration running down his arms. He barely noticed. 

When they had finally found the room, Twilight remembers how he felt before they opened the door. The fear. Of what would be on the other side, and the exasperation of both not being able to run away, and not being able to open the door fast enough. 

His breath caught when he saw him. 

Wild was strapped to a chair, by ankles and hands. They were blue and purple, the circulation having been long gone. Perhaps for the best, to stem the bleeding from his four missing fingers. 

His shirt had been removed, revealing dozens of stab wounds, the culprit a very small dagger, lain at his feet. They had avoided any vital organs, but that left plenty of other skin to defile. 

Bruises surrounded his torso, kicked mercilessly Twilight assumed. A crimson river ran from his right collarbone, crushed from some blunt object. 

And his face. _Oh goddess his face._ Welts, blue and purple flesh, mixed with small red spider webs arching across his complexion. They matched the raw red line drawn across his throat and around his neck. Where a rope had no doubt been moments before. Probably multiple times. Blood ran freely from his golden hair onto his face, into his eyes as he did nothing to stop the flow from entering his vision. His electric blue pupils stared at some unknown visage above, his head having lolled to rest on the back of the chair. 

Twilight had never felt like this. 

He ran to Wild, the others following directly behind. But he didn’t notice them. The first thing he needed to know-

“Is he breathing?”, asked Time, anxiety-ridden. 

Twi looked at his chest, searching for any movement at all. He didn’t want to touch him, feel for a pulse; he was afraid he would startle Wild out of his comatose but somewhat peaceful state. 

But before he saw that sweet, precious chest rise and fall, he knew the answer. Yes, he was alive. The Yiga would not soon let him die. They knew about the champions' blessings. And what kind of torture would it be if he was healed...?

The thought had made tears spring to Twilights eyes. 

But as it was they had seen just the slightest twitch of breath move Wild’s mangled form and they had their answer. 

By this time Warriors and Time had joined him, carefully removing the shackles from his limbs. 

Twilight now moved to touch him for the first time, ever so gently placing his fingertips on Wild’s vacant face. 

A sharp intake of breath, a flicker of fear in his eyes. Only the slightest flinch. The only amount of terror he had the energy for. 

Twilight had expected such. He gritted his teeth as he gingerly wrapped his arms around his cub’s limp torso, trying to ignore the so small whimpers escaping him. He lowered them both to the ground, leaving Wild in a sitting position, leaning against his mentor's chest. 

Wild’s head lolled, his eyes still unfocused and unblinking. 

The others had found Wilds things, including the Sheikah slate. They all crowded around Twi and his protege, and in a blur of blue, they were gone. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks had been spent in Zora’s Domain, the Zora’s best healers working around the clock to mend the broken body of their friend and brother. 

Sidon had been beside himself. The others were comforted knowing that even before and after them, Wild had a stalwart friend to keep watch over him. 

Twilight didn’t sleep or eat for most of those two weeks. Much of his time was spent in his wolf form, keeping watch and providing comfort to his protege. 

The last night they were to remain in Zora’s Domain, lying in his bed, Wild spoke up to Twi who was cuddled beside him. 

“I can feel your ribs Twi. And that’s under all this fur. I can only imagine what you look like to the others. They’re probably worried sick.”, he said as he leveled an unamused glare at Twi. 

Twi averted his eyes. To be honest, transforming as he was really was taking it out of him, with no actual nourishment coming in to replace his energy. 

His response was to transform back, his pale, gaunt face turning to Wild. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his posture betrayed a lack of strength. 

“Goddess Twi,” Wild said breathlessly, surprised. He grabbed his mentor's hand as he was now sitting facing him on Wild’s bed. “You need to stop.” His eyes were stern and searching, conveying worry and just a bit of aggression. 

Twi looked down at their intertwined hands, his own fingers noticing the lack of familiarity that Wild’s missing appendages afforded. He knew it was irresponsible. If they were out on the road and he did this? He’d be a liability. No energy meant dead weight. 

But the thoughts. 

They haunted him at night. They lurked around the corners in the day. If he let his mind rest, even for a moment...he saw it. 

He relived every second of when they found his cub. The horror that was before him. The _blood._

He unconsciously put his hand to his face, pressing it down his cheek, pulling at his sallow skin. His mind showing him the visions he did not want to relive right now. Cub was ok. He was right in front of him-

He realized his breathing had picked up. And so had Wild. 

“Twi. I’m right here,” he said squeezing the hand he still held. “I know you’re still not...ok from this whole thing...” 

Wild looked away, guilt written across his features. But he steadied himself and brought his eyes back to Twi’s crystal blues. 

“I’m fine now. Look at me.”

Twi scanned him over, as he had done already _so_ many times. He certainly looked the part. The Zora’s were renowned as healers for a reason. But he had an itch in his conscious that would not be relieved. 

“But _are_ you ok?”

Wild kept eye contact. He did not blink as he answered his mentor, “I’m fine.”

But ever so slightly, in their still connected hands, Twilight felt the lie. 

~~~~~~~~~~

The next day they continued their adventure. Everyone was on edge, flicking their eyes subconsciously in Wild’s direction. Wild could only take so much of that. 

“Guys, stop,” he snapped toward the group. They had stopped for lunch and Hyrule wouldn’t stop following him around asking if he needed help and taking every small task upon himself, afraid that Wild was overexerted. 

“I’m fine! The Zora even said so! I’m keeping up with you all. Now...please, stop worrying.” As he said that he leveled a look at Twilight, sitting on a downed tree, Twi shifting his eyes to the ground in response. Wild returned to making the meal with a huff. 

There were clouds rolling in from the west, and a collective sigh ran through the party. Great, a fun day of travel ahead. 

The atmosphere was changing, as it always does when a storm rears its ugly head. Time always told Twi it made his bones ache, and that he could look forward to that when he was an ‘old man’ too. 

He darted his eyes toward his mentor, trying to see any telltale signs of discomfort. If Time was feeling any different, he didn’t betray it on his features. Satisfied, he returned his gaze to his protege from where he sat. He liked to watch him chop vegetables, the rhythm was calming and soothing. Also, his appetite had picked up again, and the smells wafting his direction were making his mouth water. 

But his mood turned when he saw Wild. 

A few missing fingers would take getting used to, and chopping vegetables was not an easy task to start with. 

Wild was struggling, trying to relearn how to hold a small knife as well as steady the produce, all simultaneously. A missing index and ring finger on his dominant hand, a tip of a thumb and index on the other. 

Twi gritted his teeth, seething with rage toward the ones who took this from him. He couldn’t stand by and watch, it was heartbreaking. 

He stood, quietly as to not bring attention, and made his way over to his charge. When he reached him he placed a gentle hand on his back, and Wild looked up to meet his eyes. He looked ashamed. 

“Twi I-,”

Twilight shook his head. He moved his other hand to cover Wild’s that was holding the knife, giving him a gentle squeeze to let it go. He picked up the knife, took the vegetable from his other hand, and made deft work of the chopping. 

Wild stood beside him, watching. His eyes clouded over, shame radiating from his face. He brought his hands close to his chest, cradling them, eyes moving past his mentor’s activity, to some unknown place inside his head. 

Twilight had finished the chore, and turned to see Wild’s condition. His heart ached at the sight. He went to console him, grabbing at his forearms gently, wanting to reassure him that this would take time and practice and he would be good as new again. Just a new skill he needed to acquire. 

But as he moved toward him, Wild’s breath quickened. His eyes darted, face twisting in pain. His hands that were at his chest suddenly grasped his right collarbone, where a scar now permanently rested as he swayed where he stood. 

Twilight saw all of this unfold in a matter of seconds, and grabbed Wild’s shoulders, bringing him into himself to steady his form. 

“Cub what’s wrong what hurts?!”, he said breathlessly. 

From his shoulder where Wild’s face was currently buried he heard a cry of pain, followed by dead weight falling to the ground as Wild’s legs gave out. 

Twilight followed, kneeling in front of his charge, now lifting his head away from his shoulder. Terror met his gaze. Pure terror. 

Wild pushed away from Twilight, eyes alight with fear, landing on his back. Twi noticed now how he was shaking, so mercilessly that he could barely lift himself to his forearms. 

Tears were rolling down his face. 

“Wild, no it’s me! It’s Twi, please don’t be afraid-“, his voice caught as he contemplated the idea of causing fear in a person he cared for so much. 

Wild didn’t seem to hear him. He kept shakily retreating, dragging himself along the grass, doing everything he could to get away-

_He couldn’t breathe._

“No, p-please d-don’t! No m-m-more...”, Wild’s voice trailed off as a sob choked him. “I won’t d-do it again...I w-won’t...” Sobs racked his already convulsing form, causing him to collapse where he lay. 

He was still now, breaths as quick as ever, eyes frozen in terror, tears staining his cheeks. 

Twilight arose, slowly moving toward him. He knelt beside him, placing a hand on his side. 

Wild flinched, arching away from the touch of his friend, fresh tears spilling from his eyes. But only for a moment, before he relaxed into the gesture. Accepting his fate...

Twilight heaved, worried be may be sick when the realization hit him like lightning. 

They had broken him. And he would _never_ be fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! A few things:
> 
> This fic kind of goes along with another I wrote but _technically_ this isn’t a continuation 😁 
> 
> Also yea he could heal those fingies if he died and mipha brought him back but that DOESNT serve my angst so NO 😛
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you enjoyed!!


End file.
